1. Field of the Invention
The present invention and method relates to a retaining comb with one or more elastic bands attached to its base. More particularly a retaining comb with one or more elastic hair-bands attached to its base for stretching over a hair section and attaching back to the comb.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to put their hair up in various styles. One way to put hair up is to use a retaining comb or an elastic band. These items are effective, however the current invention combines the two to create a new hair accessory and hairstyling method that holds upswept hair in a novel way that is easier, quicker, less damaging, and more secure to use.